All-American Nightmare
by thisismyusername17
Summary: High School AU. Beca Mitchell is trouble. Everyone knows that but nobody really knows why. After an incident at a football game, Chloe decides she wants to know.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesse why am I here?" Beca whined as her best friend pulled her through the crowd at the school's football game. The Barden Knights were going up against their biggest rival, the Glenn View Falcons. Jesse was always dragging her to these stupid games and she never knew why but now he's dragging her to an away game and she's tired of it

"Because of her Beca! Look at her, she's so hot" the girl in question was none other than Aubrey Posen, head cheerleader and most popular girl at Barden High. She was nice, really she was but sometimes she got a little... crazy when it came to doing everything according to the rulebook and Beca, well Beca like to tell people exactly where they could stick the rulebook. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they just didn't really talk to each other.

"Jesse I know you're into her, but come on, it's Aubrey Posen. She'll never go for you"

"You don't know that"

"Okay, fine" she sighed as the game continued. In the end, Barden lost and the cheerleaders and marching band tried to leave, but they were being tortured by the other school. Now Beca understands that this was a really big game, they were rivals after all, but Barden never did anything like Glenn View was doing. The students were currently calling the two groups losers and throwing trash at them from the bleachers. And nobody was trying to stop it! Everyone was just letting this happen

"Beca don't do anything stupid they can handle it" Jesse warned. Beca nodded and was going to walk away until she heard a cry of pain. She growled when she saw her friend Tiffany, a flag spinner for marching band, get hit in the knee with a closed soda can and crumple to the floor, a look of agony on her face. She just came back from having a knee injury and they probably just fucked her knee up again!

"Oh shit" Jesse mumbled knowing how this would end

Beca practically flew over to the bleachers, climbing over the railing instead of taking the stairs

"I'm sorry but do you wanna fucking explain what the hell you think you're doing" she growled

"You losers need to get out of our school" some dude replied cockily

"How about you stop throwing trash at them, and I won't rip your dick of and shove it so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth" she threatened but the guy wasn't backing down

"Um we're not going to stop until you leave. Now how about you leave before I make you"

"Try it" she challenged getting so close to him she could smell his breath "I fucking dare you bitch" she gritted out. The guy swung and she easily dodged it punching him in the nose, loving the sickening crack she heard as her fist made contact with his face. She laughed when he fell to the floor, kicking his legs as he clutched his face, his nose bleeding uncontrollably. Beca turned her attention to her friend and immediately jumped back over the railing, rushing to her friends side

"Tiff you okay?" she asked concerned. The blonde shook her head

"My knee buckled when it got hit. I don't think I can walk again" she cried but turned her attention back to Beca when she looked behind the brunette "But don't worry about me. Some of the football players saw what happened and they're coming over here. They don't look happy" she warned. Beca nodded and stood back up looking at the other flag spinners "Don't let her try to walk okay? I have to handle this" the girls nodded and Beca walked up to the football players. She saw about five of them _I've got this_ she thought

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" one of the players yelled

"I think you're group of dickheads over there started throwing trash at them and they didn't deserve it!"

"You lost, you're getting what you deserve" another guy bellowed, pushing the brunette

"You wanna do that again and see what happens?!" she growled. The tall guy pushed her again and that was it. Beca was done. She kicked the boy in the knee, making him fall. As soon as he hit the ground, Beca was on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face when she felt two sets of hands on her, pulling her back. She kicked one of the players in the balls, threw the other one over her shoulder and started repeatedly punching him too. When the last guy pulled her back she put her hand behind her back and closed her eyes

"Come on fucker! Free shot!" she yelled. The boy punched her in the gut and Beca never flinched "Oh you can do better than that. Alright, tell you what, you get one more shot." She started patting herself on the cheek "Right here. Come on. Hit me with your best shot" she dared and the boy punched her right in the eye. She hissed disapprovingly "Nice try but let me show you how it's done" she swung at the guy, hitting him right in the jaw. He grabbed his face and Beca grabbed him by the jersey hitting him again. When she released him, he went tumbling into the metal bench but Beca wasn't done yet. She grabbed him by the back of the head, slamming his face into the bench three times before she felt five sets of hands on her, this time though they were accompanied with a voice

"Calm down!" a security guard screamed but Beca wouldn't stop struggling. The guards eventually wrestled her to the ground, one of them putting their knee on her shoulders to keep her from moving, and they had her in handcuffs. She knew she was fucked when they handed her off to a cop, who proceeded to read her Miranda rights. The only thought Beca had running through her head as the cop spoke to her was

 _Totally worth it_

 **And that's chapter one. How was it? Chloe will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe liked to think she was really good at reading people. She had figured out exactly how Aubrey was the day they met. She took one look at her and pegged her perfectly. She did the exact same thing with her ex-boyfriend, Tom. She decided to ignore it and give him a chance, but ultimately wasn't surprised when he cheated on her. So yeah, Chloe had a good idea of what everybody at school was like. Everyone except for Beca Mitchell. Beca Mitchell was an enigma. Chloe had her in three classes, but she never really figured anything out about her. She knew she was the school badass and she only talked to like, two people but that was it. She knew nothing about her personality, her past, her family, nothing. And that was intriguing.

She had never seen Beca really interact with people until tonight. As a cheerleader, she appreciated having someone stick up for her but as a person, she wanted to know why. She knew her friend was a flag spinner but that never explained why she stood up for the cheerleaders instead of just her friend. She actually got arrested just to prove a point.

"Chloe what are you thinking?" Aubrey asked

"What? Oh uh- nothing just kinda shocked." She explained

"You mean about Mitchell? Yeah me too. So why do you think the alt-girl stood up for us?"

"Not sure, but we needed it. That kind of disrespect was uncalled for"

"I know. We never do anything like that to them when they come to our school. As much as I disagree with the way she handled that, I can definitely say I respected it." Aubrey said

Beca ended up spending the night in jail Friday for her behavior, along with a week's suspension. She thought she deserved it so she didn't really care. But now it was Thursday and she was bored as hell. She decided to take a trip to the bank and when she got home, she immediately sent a text to her friend

 _I've got two hundred for you, just get whatever you can for it_

 **On my way**

About twenty minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door, smiling at the long haired man waiting for her

"Hey Jacob. Here, I added fifty for you. Just spend it on yourself." She slapped the money in his hand

"Sweet. I've got you dude" he said taking the money and heading back out to his car. Beca met Jacob her freshman year at a gas station. Since she was under 21, he would buy her alcohol and she would always give him extra to get some for himself. She really appreciated it sometimes, sometimes she really needed it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing

"How long are you out this time?" Jesse asked

"Ten days. It was worth it though." She said

"Yeah. Everyone was talking about it Monday" he replied. It was Wednesday

"Yeah well tell everyone party at my house Saturday"

"Will do. So what's the occasion?" Jesse asked

"Does there have to be one? I'm bored." She answered. Beca threw parties for no reason all of the time. Pretty much whenever she felt like it. It's not like anyone could stop her.

"Okay cool, well I've got to go."

"Bye."

"See ya later." He hung up. Beca knew people would come to her party, they always did. They knew she had alcohol and they loved the music, even though they had no clue who made it. She would never tell them she was the one who made the mixes, she didn't want people to start making requests. An hour later, heard another knock on her door and immediately ran to the door, knowing it was Jacob. She let him in and almost laughed when she saw how much he was carrying, but decided to help him. There was no way in hell she was losing her alcohol.

"You're a life saver dude. So what did you end up getting?" she asked

"I got wine coolers, beer, a few bottles of Jack, a few bottles of Fireball, strawberry daiquiri mix, blue Hawaiian mix, and cherry bomb mix" he listed "Oh and you know I've got a shit ton of alcohol at my house if you want some." He offered and Beca nodded "Sweet, I'll bring it later." Beca high fived the man

"So are you having a party or something?"

"Oh you know it!" she cheered

"Well you know I'll always offer my awesome bartending services. And my buddy will be more than happy to DJ the party so they don't find out about your mixes." He smiled at the girl

"Sometimes you're my favorite person in the world. Did you know that?" Jacob nodded

"What can I say, you're the badass sister I've always wanted. So when's the party?"

"Saturday."

"I'll give Steven a call. And I'll bring my stuff with me." He promised

"Sweet!" she said "See you Saturday man."

"Alright, see you then." he said, leaving the house. Beca put most of the alcohol in the bar in her kitchen, stashing two bottles of Fireball and two bottles of Jack in her room for later.

"So Beca's having a party on Saturday. Do you think you guys can come? Not that you have to, but I was just wondering." Jesse rambled to Aubrey and Chloe. He was surprised he was even talking to them, more specifically Aubrey. Beca was right, she was out of his league but he wanted her anyways. Besides, he would never know if he didn't at least try.

"Of course we'll be there. So what's the damage for Friday?" Chloe asked

"Ten days. She's not mad though. Said she deserved it. Honestly I almost went over there too, but my parents would kill me if they found out I got into a fight." He admitted

"What about Beca's parents?" the redhead asked. Jesse froze

"Uh that's something you'll have to ask her." He said before running away.

"That was weird." Aubrey commented watching the boy run away

"Yeah it was." Chloe agreed "Why do you think he got so scared?"

"No idea."

 **What did you think? Where are Beca's parents?**


	3. Chapter 3

The party was tonight and Beca was waiting for Jacob and Steven to show up. Right now, she was hanging out with Jesse

"So how many people are coming?" she asked

"A lot. Oh and I invited Aubrey and her friend Chloe. They said they would come." Jesse said

"Chloe's the ginger right?" Beca asked recognizing the name from some of her classes

"Yeah, she's the ginger." Jesse laughed. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the men they were waiting on. Beca bolted to the door, letting them in "Jacob you know where to set up and Steven follow me." she led him to where she had tables set up for the DJ equipment. She was helping him get everything when she heard

"Hey Beca! Come here I need you to try this!" Jacob yelled from the bar

"Just a sec!" she replied, helping Steven set up. As they finished she took a step back, admiring the set up

"Okay well I have to go see what Jacob wants, but just ask Jesse to hand you my thumb drives so you can copy the new mixes onto your computer." Steven nodded as Beca walked to the bar. As soon as she reached the bar, she saw four different cocktails waiting for her

"Okay what the hell are these?" she asked

"Appletini, Nail in the Coffin, Black Widow, and Tequila Mockingbird. Try them and tell me what you think." Jacob insisted handing her the appletini

"Okay but that's it. Last time you had me taste test your drinks, I was plastered before the first guest arrived." Beca could hold her liquor, but sometimes Jacob got a little out of control when it came to making new drinks.

"That only happened twice Beca, and you were the one that agreed to try them all." he defended mixing more cocktails "Jesse, when you're done in there I need you to come in here to try some of these!" he yelled

"Okay!" he replied entering the kitchen "What am I drinking this time?" he said looking at the drinks in front of him

"Sex on the Beach, Vodka Martini, and a Screwdriver." he listed

"Sometimes I think you give me the girly drinks on purpose." he chuckled

"Maybe, maybe not. Just try them and tell me what you think." he thrust a drink into Jesse's hand. Jesse and Beca tried their drinks, nodding in approval at all of them

"Alright, they're good but no more taste testing. I actually want to remember the party this time." Beca said, Jesse nodding in agreement. Hours later, people started filing in Beca's house in groups, most people heading straight to the bar, others heading over to where Steven was playing Beca's mixes. After a while, Beca decided to go outside for some fresh air. Before leaving she walked up to the bar

"What's up Bec?" Jacob asked

"Oh nothing, I'm just gonna grab a twelve pack and head out to my truck. It's getting crowded in here and I'm just getting some fresh air." she explained

"You know where it is." he replied "You're the one that put it there."

"Thanks. I'll be back." she said taking a twelve pack of beer out to her truck. She put the case in the back, jumping on the bed of the truck. She took out a beer and her phone, deciding to text Jesse

 _hey I'm outside if you need me_

 **where**

 _truck_

 **cool**

Chloe and Aubrey entered the party, neither girl seeing any sign of Beca

"Oh hey ladies, glad you could make it." Jesse smiled at the girls, more specifically Aubrey

"I told you we would show up Jesse. So do you know where Beca is? I haven't seen her yet?" Chloe asked, earning a look of confusion from Aubrey. Why was she so interested in where Beca was?

"Oh, she's outside, said she wanted some fresh air. She's in the back of her truck." Jesse clarified

"Okay thanks." she said before turning to Aubrey "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked

"I'm just going outside for a few minutes."

"Okay, but be careful Chlo." the blonde warned

"I will Bree." Chloe said with a chuckle. Sometimes her best friends concern for her was amusing. She knew Aubrey only had her best interest at heart, but sometimes she acted more like a mom than a best friend, not that Chloe minded. Sometimes she needed it.

Beca opened her beer bottle, thinking about everything that happened this past week. This was definitely not her best week, but she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed. She made the decisions so she dealt with the consequences. As she downed her third beer, she heard a voice beside her

"Hey." she turned around to see none other than Chloe Beale

"Oh hey Red." she greeted, offering her a beer, which Chloe gladly took

"Thanks Beca."

"It's just a beer Red."

"Not just the beer. I meant standing up for us at the football game." she corrected with a smile "Nobody really defends us. They think we can handle it."

"Oh that? Don't worry about it." Beca laughed

"Why did you do it though? Beca you didn't just get into a fight, you got arrested. Why didn't you just save yourself the trouble?" Chloe was genuinely confused. If she were Beca, she would have been mad but ultimately avoided the trouble.

"Look Red, I get where you're coming from and I appreciate the concern, really I do. That's just not how I choose to live my life, I'm not going to spend my life avoiding trouble. I don't look for it, but I won't back down from a fight if someone wants to start shit with me." Beca said truthfully.

"But why? If you know you're gonna get in trouble why do you do it?" Chloe asked, noticing the way Beca shifted, almost looking uncomfortable

"I'd rather not discuss that right now if that's okay with you?" Chloe nodded "Come on, if I'm out here much longer, people are gonna start breaking shit, then I'll have to start breaking people." the ginger followed her back inside with one goal in mind

To figure out the mystery that was Beca Mitchell

 **Sooo what did you think? How much of a challenge do you think it's gonna be for Chloe to tame Beca? More importantly, why doesn't Beca try to avoid trouble? Let me know what you thought and I'll update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I renamed this fic but none of the chapters have changed. I decided to go in a different direction with this fic. If you watch a lot of movies then you might notice some of the scenes that are coming up very soon are based on a movie called Teenage Dirtbag.**

"You shouldn't have been alone with her." Aubrey scolded, slamming her locker shut

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about." The blonde snapped "Beca Mitchell is bad news and you know that. Why were you alone with her Saturday night?"

"I was thanking her Bree. No need to worry." Chloe really didn't understand why her best friend was making such a big deal out of this. Beca was a person, and everybody

"When Beca is involved, you always have to worry."

"Why can't you just give her a chance Aubrey?" The ginger asked,

"I just can't okay?"

"Then why don't you trust me?" Aubrey's eyes softened at the hurt in her best friend's voice

"I do trust you, but I know you Chloe. You let people in so easily and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't Bree." The ginger assured her

"If this is what you want, then I'll keep my mouth shut. Before I do, why are you so interested in finding out about her all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. She seems interesting, like there's more to her than the whole badass thing. Who knows, maybe I can bring her out of her shell a little bit." Aubrey laughed at the girl's enthusiasm

"Well if you want to be her friend so badly, let's make this a little bit more interesting." She smiled mischievously

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's make a bet. I'll bet you a hundred dollars that you can't do it by the end of the year." Chloe looked apprehensive

"Can't do what?"

"Tame her. You think you can bring out a different side of her, so why not put your money where your mouth is?"

"I don't know. What if she finds out? I don't want to hurt her-"

"You couldn't hurt a fly, and it's Beca. Why would she care?" Aubrey asked. Chloe thought about what could happen if Beca found out. On one hand, she could be really hurt and feel like she was just a game. On the other hand, Aubrey was right. It's Beca Mitchell. If she found out, she would probably just laugh about it or brush it off like she did with everything else.

"I'm in." 

"So how's suspension treating you Jailbird?" Jacob asked passing Beca the bottle of Jack they were sharing. They were currently sitting in the back of Beca's truck in the parking lot of an almost empty park, as they usually did when Beca got herself into trouble at school.

"Eh, same as last time." Beca shrugged taking a drink "Jesse said people are still talking about the fight." Jacob laughed

"He told me about that. Said you kicked some serious ass. What happened?"

"Those fuckers threw trash at the people from our school. I wasn't going to do anything until they hit Tiff's knee. She has to wear her fucking knee brace again because of those dicks."

"Damn. So who was the redhead that followed you outside Saturday night?" Beca thought for a minute passing the bottle back to her friend

"Oh uh Chloe? Yeah that's her name, she's a cheerleader and she's in some of my classes. She was thanking me for standing up for everyone."

"Aww look at you being all chivalrous and shit." He teased

"A real knight in shining handcuffs." She agreed sarcastically taking the bottle back

"So do you plan on graduating this year? Because you know if you want to you can't keep getting suspended."

"Can we not discuss this right now?"

"Okay." He held his hands up in mock surrender

"Dammit! We're out." She said chugging the rest of the bottle. After finishing the bottle she threw it into the parking lot hitting someone's car, the bottle shattering on impact. The car alarm went off, causing the pair to burst into laughter

"What the hell?!" the owner of the car screamed glaring at the two.

"What?" Beca asked

"You shouldn't be drinking here this is a family park!" he yelled. Jacob jumped out of the back of the truck and got into the driver's seat, knowing if they didn't leave a fight would break out and he didn't feel like bailing Beca's ass out of jail again.

"Sorry dude but your car was talking shit about my bottle of Jack so it had to defend itself." Beca replied nonchalantly

"You think you're funny smartass?"

"Hey watch your mouth this is a family park!" she yelled using the man's own words against him as Jacob started the truck. She turned to look at him as he drove off. She climbed through the window of the passenger door laughing. The brunette reached into the cooler behind her, pulling out a bottle of Fireball

"He was so pissed!" Jacob laughed

"I know, some people just need to calm the fuck down." She took a drink then passed the bottle to Jacob

"Well you did just break a bottle on his car." He reasoned

"True, but it never even left a scratch." she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket

 _Where r u guys_

 _Not funny dude_

 _Ok seriously I'm starting to get pissed_

"Jesse's pissed"

"What? Why?"

"We were supposed to pick him up from school. His car broke down last week remember?" the two laughed

"Oh yeah. I guess we were. Well let's go get him." 

Jesse stood in front of the school trying to get one of his friends to answer

"Oh hey Jesse. What are you doing here?" he turned to see Chloe and Aubrey approaching him

"Hey, I'm just waiting for Beca. She was supposed to pick me up but she forg-"

"Heyyyy Jesse. Look Jacob w-we found him! A-And he was h-here at school like a nerd!" Beca slurred getting out of the truck.

"Haha Jesse's a nerrrdddd!" the man howled from the driver's seat. Beca walked up to Jesse, leaning on him for support

"I know we forgot you but we were talking and then I got us in trouble again." she stuttered and Jesse could smell the alcohol on her breath

"Really guys? How much have you had to drink?" Beca stuck three fingers in his face

"We shared two bottles of Jack and Fireball. That's three right?" she asked

"Yes Beca that's three." Jesse said trying not to laugh at her

"Cool. I can math now." She laughed stumbling back into the truck

"Alright as fun as this has been I think we should go. Jacob move over I'm driving."

"But Jesse I drove here. I have to drive home. It's a ruullllllleeeee" he slurred

"No it's not." Jesse turned to the cheerleaders "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine." Aubrey assured him, holding back laughter "We've seen her drunk before."

"Okay well I have to go." He said

"Okay see you later Jesse." Jesse walked over to the driver's side and shoved Jacob out of the driver's seat

"Hey dun' push me. Becaaaa he's pushin' me" Jacob whined

"Jesse you better 'pologize mister." She scolded

"Fine. I'm sorry I pushed you Jacob." He chuckled driving off. The cheerleaders laughed at the scene that had just unfolded

"Last chance to back out Chlo. After that train wreck I know I would." Aubrey said

"No way. I've got this." Chloe insisted

"If you say so"

 **So how was it? How many of you know where I got the name for this fic?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Hop-a-long guess who's back?" Beca smirked leaning against the lockers. Tiffany shook her head, shutting her locker door

"The real question is how long will you be back before you get yourself suspended again." She replied, earning a laugh from the brunette

"That depends."

"On?"

"How long it takes for me to get bored." She answered. The bell rang and the girls walked off to their classes. Beca walked into her English class, heading to her seat in the back of the class. Sometimes it felt more like creative writing then English, but she didn't really care. It wasn't a hard class either way. She was caught up in her thoughts and failed to realize a certain redhead making her way to the back of the class, sitting in the seat in front of Beca

"Hey, you're back." She said snapping Beca out of her thoughts

"I hadn't noticed." the brunette deadpanned. Seriously, why was this girl talking to her? She was Aubrey Posen's best friend! Why would she even want to talk to Beca? Her thoughts were interrupted again as the teacher started talking about some assignment that was given to them before Beca got suspended. Beca was more confused than anyone, when was she supposed to turn it in? Was she even going to do it? She pulled a notebook out, writing in it before putting it on Chloe's desk.

 _When is the assignment due?_

Chloe smiled, knowing she had a way to start a conversation with Beca. She could finally talk to the brunette which would be the first step in bringing out the good in her.

 **Thursday**

 _Thanks_

 **What's your favorite color?**

Beca was confused. Why the hell did she want to know? 'Maybe if I answer her she'll leave me alone.' she thought scribbling an answer before passing the notebook back

 _Black_

Chloe scoffed. Of course that's what she would say. She wrote her response and passed the notebook to Beca

 **That's not a color**

 _What color are my boots?_

The redhead turned around to find Beca in black combat boots. She rolled her eyes and turned back around

 **That doesn't count. Black still isn't a color**

The bell rang, ending their conversation. Beca put the notebook away and walked to her next class. She still wasn't entirely sure why Chloe decided to ask her about her favorite color. Or why she was even speaking to her in the first place. Whatever.

"Becaw!"

"Call me that again and see what happens." She dared the brunette boy. Jesse shook his head

"I'd rather not. What's up with you? You seem tense." He asked

"Just confused. You know Chloe?" Jesse nodded "I asked her a question and she started asking about my favorite color. It was weird."

"Not really, she's nice and she doesn't exactly hate you." Jesse reasoned, but Beca shook her head

"Yeah but she hasn't even tried to speak to me until the party last week." A smile appeared on Jesse's face "Maybe she's into you. Think about it, you stood up to those dicks and all of a sudden a cheerleader is all over you. It makes perfect sense!"

"No way dude. She's not into me." She stated before turning to face the board. After a few minutes, Beca was asleep.

"I'm telling you Bree, she's opening up to me already. I've got this in the bag." She bragged

"She told you her favorite color. You didn't exactly have a major breakthrough with her." Aubrey shot back

"I know that, but I'm making progress and that's all that matters." She defended. There was no way she was letting Aubrey win this bet. Chloe knows she can bring out the good in Beca, she just needs to take her time. The only problem is she doesn't want to take her time. She wants to know about Beca, she's the only person Chloe's never been able to fully understand, and it's intriguing. Maybe if she could convince Beca to talk to her about her past, she could understand why she acts the way she does and maybe just maybe she could find a way to fix it.

"I'm telling you Jess something's up. I don't know what it is but if she knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from me." Beca insisted

"I never stayed away from you. Do you think I don't know what's good for me?" he asked

"You and I both know you're an idiot." Jesse nodded "I'm not even going to argue with you on that. But I think you're taking this whole thing way too seriously. Maybe she was just bored and found a way to entertain herself." He explained before being pushed into a locker

"Move loser." Bumper said to the brunette and Beca turned around

"I'm sorry do you want to repeat that?" she asked, loving the way Bumper tensed at her threat

"What?" he asked, trying to play it off like nothing happened

"I said" she took a few steps towards the boy "Do you want to repeat that?" she asked, her voice low.

"N-No I don't. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I-I was just h-having a bad day." He stuttered, knowing what happens to people that piss Beca off. It usually ends with Beca getting suspended again and the person that messed with her going to the hospital.

"Do it again and I'll make you regret every single decision you made that led you to this moment. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Beca chuckled darkly

"You're pathetic. Get the hell out of here." Bumper nodded, running away as fast as he could

"You didn't have to do that you know." Jesse mumbled. Beca turned around glaring at him

"Yeah I did and you know exactly why I did."

"I still don't understand why you're trying to-"

"I'm not trying to do anything. I've accepted my fate and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it stays that way!" She yelled storming off. Jesse sighed, it was times like this that he wishes Beca would just move on.

He knew that would never happen though

 **What did you think? Move on from what? What fate is Beca talking about and what is she trying to do? Let me know what you think and I'll update ASAP. To the guest who asked if the name is from the Hinder song, yes it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

Over the past few weeks, Chloe had been slowly wearing Beca down, or at least she hoped she was. She smiled remembering the day the brunette finally decided to talk to her

 _Flashback_

" _What are you doing Beale?" Beca asked_

" _What do you mean Beca? I'm just trying to get to know you better." She defended. It wasn't a lie_

" _Well stop."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I don't think you can handle me." She challenged_

" _Oh really? You wanna bet?" she challenged back. Maybe if Beca thought she was hanging out with her because of a bet between the two of them she would open up more. It wasn't technically a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either but she didn't have to know that._

" _You're on."_

The two would communicate mostly through the notebook. It was kind of their thing. Nobody else knew about it, and no one ever would. While Chloe was struggling to get information about the girl's past, she was at least getting her to reveal small things about herself. She found out a few things about the brunette. She likes English because of the creative writing part of it. She was also very good at it, almost like the things she would write were personal and not just a random thought that popped into her head. The one thing that Beca refused to discuss was her family. Beca never really talked about her family which was weird, because Chloe told Beca a lot about her family. She would never willingly tell Chloe anything about her, the ginger always had to pull information out of her. Aubrey might as well give her the money now.

"Ok class so today we're going to talk about irony." The teacher stated "I want one of you to give me an example of irony." Beca raised her hand. The teacher acknowledged her "Beca." The brunette unfolded a piece of paper before reading.

"It is a beautiful Fall day, not just because the leaves are red and gold or the air smells like pine, but because I am a happy young girl and I am hunting, which I love. Hunting with my father who I believe is a God, this is the kind of day that feels like the world is a good and happy place, maybe today we will get a deer. The sound of the pine needles crunch beneath my feet, uh oh too much noise, my father tells me to be quiet but I can't. Then he shoots me." Beca looked down

"I don't know if that was irony as much as shock factor, still a very important part of writing. It was interesting Beca, but not your best work." The teacher said, earning a low growl from the brunette. After that, Beca became very quiet for the rest of class, glaring at anyone that looked at her. Chloe had no idea why she was so mad, it was just a story. Later that day, Beca and Chloe were in the other class they had together, study hall. They were put at the same table so Beca decided to take out her notebook. She wrote a message, passing the notebook to Chloe.

 _I hate English_

Chloe looked up at Beca after reading the message "No you don't, you're just mad because Mrs. Mills didn't like your story. It was good, but the shooting thing you came up with was kinda messed up." She said in a hushed tone, passing the notebook back to Beca. The brunette wrote on the paper harder than she ever had before, ripping the page at one point before throwing the notebook down in front of Chloe. Chloe looked down at the message that was only one word that covered half of the page

 _IGNORANT!_

The ginger scoffed and shoved the notebook back at Beca, who glared at her before lifting up the table and slamming it back down.

"What seems to be the problem?" Their teacher asked

"Nothing." Beca stated with no emotion before getting up and walking out. Chloe raised her hand "Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes." The redhead walked out and let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Beca

"Beca wait!" she called out. The brunette turned around, stopping when she saw Chloe running after her

"What?" she asked harshly, not missing the hurt in Chloe's eyes

"What do you mean I'm ignorant?"

"Are you serious right now?!" she yelled

"Yes I'm serious, why am I ignorant?" Beca sighed, pulling Chloe into the bathroom.

"You wanna know what I mean?" she asked "This is what I fucking mean." She pulled her shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage. Chloe gasped at what she saw. Right under Beca's ribcage was a large scar, clearly from being shot with a shotgun.

"Beca I-"

"Save it! You want me to let you in and the one time I try you don't believe me." She chuckled "I should've seen this coming." She started to walk out but a hand stopped her

"No. You're not running away from me this time. Beca I'm sorry I didn't believe you but that's not something I encounter every day." She tried to lighten the situation but it only seemed to make things worse. Beca's face darkened

"Well neither am I." she stormed out of the bathroom. What did she mean by that? Chloe didn't know but, she knew someone who would. She walked back to class and waited for the bell to ring. As soon as it did, Chloe bolted out of class and marched straight to Jesse's locker, waiting for him to show up

"Why did Beca say she's not something I encounter every day?" she demanded to know

"What happened?" Chloe told him the whole story from what happened in English to the encounter in the bathroom. At the end of the story, Jesse sighed

"Okay Chloe, I know you want me to tell you about her and I wish I could, but the thing about Beca is she won't give you straight answers until she knows she can fully trust you with everything. She trusts me and if I tell you, I'm breaking her trust and that's something you can't get back with her." He said apologetically. He really did feel bad for her.

"So how do I get her to trust me? And not in like three years or whatever I want her to know she can talk to me as soon as possible."

"You wait."

"For?"

"I don't really know but she looks for something in everyone and she doesn't really find it often." Chloe could only hope she had whatever it was she looked for in people.

 **So how was it? No Beca isn't dying and she doesn't have cancer. The protecting people thing was also just a coincidence. If you want to figure out why Beca's doing what she's doing, you have to look more at Beca's behavior as a whole and not just the fighting or what she says. It goes much deeper than that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Beca wasn't in English today, which was weird because Chloe saw her this morning and she never skips English. The ginger felt so bad about what happened a few days ago. That could wait though, she knew Beca was mad at her and she had to find a way to fix it.

"I don't wanna do this anymore Bree. I really messed up and she didn't take it so well, I don't want to hurt her like this." Chloe pleaded.

"How did you mess up? Last week you were saying she was opening up to you about smaller things, I thought it would be easy from this point on." Aubrey inquired. Chloe thought about whether or not she should tell Aubrey about what happened in the bathroom.

"She just- told me something and I didn't believe her but it was true." she really didn't want to piss Beca off anymore

"Didn't believe who?" Stacie piped in

"Beca."

"Beca who?" Chloe let out a long sigh

"Beca Mitchell?"

"The hot one?" the brunette asked, earning a confused look from the other girls. Chloe definitely wouldn't call her ugly but _hot_? Maybe.

"If you think she's hot then yes, but that's not what's important. Chloe I gave you a chance to back out and you said no. Sorry but you have to fix this. I would help you if I could but I don't know her very well." Aubrey said as the three girls passed Jesse. Chloe stopped him

"Jesse! Where is Beca I didn't see her in English?" Jesse laughed

"She got suspended again. She flipped off our math teacher and told him to go fuck himself." Chloe's face fell slightly, why does she keep getting suspended?

"Oh okay. How long this time?"

"Three days." Chloe nodded in understanding before leaving.

Later that night Chloe was at the lake with her friends trying to forget about the bet for now so she could just have fun. She never realized Beca would be so hard to talk to. She would hardly opened up about anything and when she did it was small stuff but it was still progress. Then, Chloe fucks the whole thing up when she didn't believe Beca's story about her dad. She was gonna forget about that and have fun tonight. Or she thought she was until she saw a figure in the distance. When she walked closer she realized it was Beca sitting in the sand.

"I'll be back you guys." She addressed her friends, never taking her eyes off of the brunette. She slowly approached her and when she did she took a minute to look at the girl, like really look at her. Chloe noticed a grasshopper tattoo on her forearm, and a tattoo of headphones on her left wrist. She also looked at the multiple piercings Beca had on the ear she could see. Then she studied the girls face, memorizing her features, well the ones she could see from this angle, and she smiled. Yeah, Beca was definitely hot.

"Hey Beca." The DJ turned to look at her before looking down at the sand "I know you're mad at me but can I explain myself before you decide to ignore me for the rest of your life?" the brunette remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking

"Two minutes." Chloe smiled. She might be getting a second chance right now! She sat down in front of the brunette thinking about what she was going to say.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I know I should have payed more attention when you gave me that look in English then you got mad when the teacher criticized it but I don't have problems like this very often." Beca remained silent, and Chloe knew she hadn't forgiven her yet. 'Well maybe if I can make her laugh she'll forgive me' she thought

"Come on Beca I'm a cheerleader. The biggest problem I've ever encountered was when we ran out of glitter before a football game last year." She knew that wasn't true. Well, the glitter thing was, but she had seen worse in cheerleading. Practice could be brutal and people got hurt a lot, but Beca didn't need to know that. Besides it wasn't important right now. She watched as the brunette cracked a small smile, then a laugh escaped.

"You really won't give up will you?" she asked. Chloe shook her head "You know what? Fine, but I don't give second chances very often so count your blessings Red." Chloe smiled at the girl "So what are you doing out here all by yourself." Beca shrugged

"I come out here to pass time. It's a good thinking spot."

"Thinking spot? What do you come out here to think about?"

"Life, death, the good in the world, the bad in the world. Just about everything." It was true. Beca loved to come out here. Nobody else did so it was always available and Beca had come to many conclusions about many people and many subjects here because nobody would interrupt her train of thought, well until today.

"Death?" Chloe was confused. Why would she come out here to think about death? The other things she understood but death?

"Yeah, I've always wondered why people spend so much time ignoring it instead of accepting it and moving on." Honestly, she had a point.

"Well some people just don't like the idea of it so it's easier to pretend it doesn't exist." Beca shook her head. Hiding is easier but it doesn't help anything. She's learned that before and she knows what hiding from your problems can do to you.

"That's bullshit, it doesn't matter how much you ignore it, it's still a thing and you can't escape it." Chloe nodded

"I agree, but you can't just tell people to be okay with something that upsets them or makes them uncomfortable." Beca decided not to argue, Chloe just wouldn't understand. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Beca decided to speak up again

"Do you know how easy it would be to fake your death?" Chloe's brows furrowed. Where the hell did that come from? Why would she even bring that up?

"What?" Beca tried not to laugh at the confusion on the ginger's face

"All you would need is a death certificate, and you would have to move where nobody knows you but that's it. If I wanted to I could be out of here next week and everyone would believe it." Chloe shook her head. Why would Beca talk about this? Why would she even think about something like this? She didn't know but she didn't like it

"No one would believe you were dead." She argued. This was a side of Beca she had never known about.

"Everyone already expects me to be dead." Beca counters her voice raising slightly. She's not stupid, she's heard what people say about the stuff she does. She's her people yell at her asking if she's trying to get herself killed, hell, she's had people come up to her and ask how she hasn't died yet. She's heard people call her bad news, a devil-child, a criminal, and she loves it. It means she's succeeding.

"Yeah well I would know." Beca looks up then down and snickers before looking at Chloe. She really doesn't get it.

"No you wouldn't." with that, she gets up and leaves Chloe to sit there and wonder why that conversation had taken place. Sure Beca was reckless and she drank a lot but would everyone really believe she was dead? Beca was a lot of things but she sincerely hoped suicidal was not one of them.

 **So what did you think? I'm so sorry I usually don't take that long to update but I was in the hospital for 15 days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's block sucks**

 **This is sort of a filler that sets up for the next chap where Beca finally reveals why she's always causing problems.**

"Why are you always missing at lunch? I've seen your friends but you're never with them." Chloe looks for the brunette every day at lunch but she can never find her. She's been very careful about what she says to Beca ever since she got a second chance.

"Are you seriously concerned about that?" Beca asked with a smirk that Chloe found incredibly sexy. _Wait what?_ Dismissing the thought, she nodded

"It's not like I send out search parties or anything but you're my friend and-"

"Oh so we're friends now?" Beca teased but Chloe never picked up on it. She started to panic internally, she just got her back she didn't want to lose her brunette again. _My brunette? What the hell?_

"If that's okay with you." She managed to keep her cool. Beca looked at her, almost as if she was studying her face. After a minute or two she nodded "Yeah that's cool with me." There was no way to stop the grin that spread across the ginger's face. She was Beca Mitchell's friend! Even though she didn't know what she did, she was glad she did it.

"You never answered my question." Beca laughed

"Okay fine, follow me after class and I'll show you." Chloe nodded, turning back around to finish her work. At the end of class, Chloe followed Beca to her locker

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting." Chloe decided not to ask any more questions so they stood there waiting. After a few minutes, Jesse and Tiffany walked up to Beca "Are you driving?" Jesse asked. He threw a set of keys to her when she nodded at him. Chloe became more and more confused as they approached Jesse's car. Everyone got in and Beca drove off, finally parking by the back door of a pizza place. Beca pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, occasionally looking at the door as she smoked. All of a sudden, the door opened and a man came out with a trash bag in his hand, heading for the dumpster. Beca, Jesse, and Tiffany all ducked to hide and Beca pulled Chloe down with her, putting a finger to her lips. Beca looked over the top of the seat and when the man was out of sight she got out of the truck and ran through the open door

"What is she doing?" Chloe whispered

"What she always does." Beca ran back to the car, pizza box in hand, and got in, ducking again until the man went back inside. Everyone sat up and Beca smirked at Chloe while handing Tiffany and Jesse each a slice of pizza

"You wanted to know why I never show up at lunch. This is why."

"So you come here to smoke and steal pizza? Why don't you just go buy it?" If it were anyone else, Chloe wouldn't have been so calm about it. She didn't know why it was okay that Beca did it, it just was.

"It saves time and money this way. Is it a problem or something?" she passed a slice to Chloe before grabbing a slice of pizza from the box for herself.

"No but how does it save time?"

"Did I have to wait in line to steal this? No, I just walked back there and grabbed it." Beca handed the box to Chloe and drove back to school. After parking Beca jumped into the back of her truck and grabbed a beer "Beca you do realize you'll get suspended again if you show up to your class with beer right?"

"That's cute. You think I'm gonna go to class. I always skip this class Red you can stay here if you want but I wouldn't recommend it. You'll get in trouble." Chloe's face twisted in confusion.

"If you know you'll get in trouble why are you doing it?" she asked. Beca let out an annoyed sigh

"Because I want to."

"But you don't want me to-"

"Look Chloe it's different with you. I'm a lowlife piece of shit. You're- innocent, it wouldn't be good for you." The brunette explained "Beca don't talk about yourself like that." Beca looked Chloe in the eyes and the ginger paused, never realizing how beautiful her stormy blue eyes were

"Let me ask you a question. What did you think of me before you got to know me?"

"I thought you, w-well I-I thought the whole rebel without a cause thing was ridiculous and you should show people the side of you Jesse and Tiffany get to see." Beca nodded and crossed her arms "And what side of me do you think they get to see?"

"The nice side of you. The one that knows right and wrong. The one that got arrested during the football game because they were throwing trash at everyone. That side of you is something that not many people get to see."

"You know Chloe there's a reason people don't see the good side of me and that's because it doesn't exist. I thought it did too at one point then I realized I was kidding myself."

"That's not true. Look clearly something happened that changed the way you see yourself and I don't know what that is but I've seen you protecting your friends. You wouldn't do that if you weren't a good person."

"I do that because it's an easy fight. Chloe I understand what you're saying but you have to listen to me. I am not a good person. I'm a monster and I deserve every bit of punishment I get."

"Why do you tear yourself down like this?"

"Because I-" she sighed "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready to tell you." Chloe didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. Was Beca going to fully open up to her?

"Tell me what?" Beca sighed again before getting out of the back of her truck, moving to the front.

"The reason I am the way I am now."

 **Okay so I feel like I should explain myself. I will have moments where it takes a really long time to update but I have my reasons. I have cancer so there are times where I can't think straight or I don't have the energy to type so I apologize for not really explaining this at the beginning of this fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe got in the truck with a smile and Beca drove out to the lake. When they arrived, the brunette led Chloe out to her thinking spot and Chloe spoke up

"Why are we here?"

"I don't want anyone to hear this but you."

"Oh okay." Beca took a deep breath before speaking

"You know how I live by myself?" Chloe nodded "Well the reason behind that is the same reason I know I'm a horrible person. My dad was a monster. He was abusive, verbally and physically. He used to beat my little brother for something as simple as spilling a drink because according to my dad he should know better, but my brother was only five. I absolutely despised everything about him and I became determined to be a good person because I didn't want to hurt people the way he did. My dad left when I was thirteen. He didn't have a reason I just got up one morning and my mom and younger brother were crying because he was gone. I know it's confusing because of how horrible he was but regardless of everything they still loved him. He didn't leave a note or anything. I didn't see him for two years then he just showed up because he decided after two years he wanted to be a father for me and he claimed to be a changed man. I never believed it but my brother bought into it and he accepted him back into his life without a second thought. I told my dad I couldn't forgive him for what he did and if Tyler was okay with it I wouldn't try to change his mind but I wanted him to leave me alone. He wouldn't stop trying to make me forgive him, but I wouldn't listen. After a while he got really mad at how stubborn I was being and he scared Tyler away. One night I went out with my friends, we were going to a concert. When I got back I-I saw a piece of paper on the door." Beca's voice cracked and Chloe placed her hand over the brunette's, ignoring the tingles that shot up her arm "It said 'You want your alone time? You got it you little bitch.' I went inside and-and he shot my brother my mom and himself. My parents were dead but my brother wasn't. I took him to the hospital and they tried so hard to save him but they couldn't. My dad killed them and it was my fault." Chloe shook her head

"No it wasn't. You didn't know what he was going to do Beca."

"That doesn't matter Chloe! I didn't even try to talk to him and that's why I'm here by myself, that's why I fight whoever has the balls to throw the first punch, and that's why I don't get mad whenever I have to suffer the consequences whenever I do something."

"Because you're alone?"

"No because every day for two years I refused to look him in the eye and he made my family suffer because I'm a fuck up. The day they died I realized something that I never wanted to acknowledge. I hate my father with everything in me but as much as I hate him he's my father and I can't just ignore that. I know he went to hell and I'm on the same self-destructive path he was besides killing three people. If my family is suffering because of that son of a bitch I'll do everything in my power while I'm alive to make sure whatever the fuck happens to me is worse than any kind of torture he put them through." Chloe couldn't believe what she just heard. She knew Beca like to cause trouble but she never really knew there was a really big reason behind it, she just thought Beca thought it was funny.

"Well if that's your motive I think you've done more than enough. Beca I-I think you should stop doing this." The brunette shook her head

"It's not that easy. I can't just stop now, I've come too far to go back to the person that got into this mess and going back is a waste of time." Beca stood up and held a hand out to Chloe, who accepted the help pulling the brunette into a hug afterwards, instantly feeling the brunette tense up. As soon as she did, everything just felt… right. Like if she were to stand here in Beca's arms for the rest of the day- well she wouldn't really argue with that

"I know you don't want to stop this but you can't just let him win."

"I'm not letting him win. My whole life, I heard about how I was supposed to be the perfect daughter and not the mistake that he would glare at whenever he got home from work. That's all I ever was to him, his biggest fuck up, but he wanted me to try to be perfect just so I wouldn't make him look bad. I guess the bastard never realized the lengths I go to just to piss someone off."

"I get that Beca, really I do, but all you're doing right now is destroying your future because you don't want him to have the satisfaction of having the daughter he wanted. I've heard Jesse and Tiffany talk to you about giving this up, but you don't listen to them and you get them into trouble with you, hell I've even seen you get into trouble with that one guy-"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, and I know they love you regardless of what you're doing but have you ever wondered how they would react if you actually tried to change?" Beca pulled back from the hug

"No don't you dare fucking do it!" she screamed at the cheerleader

"Don't what?"

"You aren't just going to show up to try and make me a better person. I'm throwing my own life away and I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Jesse when I told him about my dad. If you don't think you can handle it, bye. I've had a lot of people walk out on me, one more on that list won't hurt."

"Okay I won't" Chloe refused to look the now angry brunette in the eye. "I'm sorry I won't try to change you." _Anymore_ she thought to herself. She knew she was going to lose the bet and Aubrey would never shut the hell up about it but Beca was more important than any of that. She had really come to like the brunette over the past few weeks and she didn't want to risk losing her because of fifty dollars and bragging rights over her best friend.

"Good. And nobody finds out about what I just told you, and believe me if someone finds out I'll know it was you. Jesse, Tiffany and Jacob haven't told a damn person. You're only the fourth person to find out about this and I don't want anyone else knowing." Beca dropped Chloe off at home afterwards and went straight to the one person she knew would help her forget about what just happened

"Hey." Jacob let Beca inside, never questioning why she ran straight to his liquor cabinet "Rough day huh?" Beca nodded "It's that cheerleader. I tried to tell her because I didn't think she would judge me but she basically just told me that everything I've done for the past two years is a waste of time. She wanted me to change and it pissed me off and she said she wouldn't try to change me, but the more I think about it the more everything makes sense." Jacob's brows furrowed in confusion

"What makes sense?"

"Think about it dude. I never said a damn word to her for three years and suddenly she wants to be my fucking best friend. I'm not entirely sure I'm right yet but I think she started hanging out with me so she could make me a better person." Jacob shook his head, hoping Beca was wrong

"I don't know about that B. Don't you think if that was all she wanted she would skip the getting to know you shit?" Beca shrugged, not really knowing what to think right now

"You could be right, but in my head everything is finally adding up and I don't like where this is going. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt for now but I don't know exactly how long that's gonna last." It lasted all the way until the next day of school when Beca walked up on a conversation she knew she wasn't supposed to hear

"I know I told you I wasn't backing out Bree but I can't keep doing this to her. Beca opened up to me last night and I told I wasn't going to try to change her. She doesn't know that was my original intention but-"

"You sure she doesn't know yet?" Both girls visibly stiffened at the voice behind them. Chloe knew she just blew it without even hearing the words. This was it, she just lost the brunette she thinks she may have fallen for. Aubrey on the other hand didn't know the brunette as well as Chloe so she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Beca I-"

"If you're going to try and justify what you did then save your breath. I trusted you Chloe. And not just with the notebook which you _still_ have by the way. I told you everything and all you did was run to your friend with it."

"No I didn't tell her anything Beca I swear. I wouldn't betray you like that." She defended

"Really because that's exactly what you were doing the whole damn time and you're too fucking dense to realize it."

"Please just let me explain what happ-"

"You know I've always had problems trusting people and you made me think that not all people are bad. You made me think I wasn't as bad as I thought I was. Then I found out I was your little experiment." Jesse approached the three, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Beca gave him an almost spiteful look "Open up huh Jess? It'll make everything easier? Fucking spare me." Jesse's face morphed into a confused glare when the brunette walked away

"Chloe what the hell did you do?"

 **Uh oh. So how was it? What's Beca going to do now? How's Jesse going to react?**


End file.
